Modern techniques for securing information in computational environments conventionally involve data encryption with key exchange and/or password based authentication to provide access. Such techniques are implemented as software that can be compromised by malicious attacks. Because the software controls the access to the data, a successful malicious attack can result in the malicious actor having full access to the data of a computational environment.